The Best Laid Plans
by deemarie1a
Summary: Sometimes the best laid plans "gang aft aglee"
1. Little Sister

A/N: This is the usual disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters or settings. They are strictly the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Et al. Well, here's my first attempt at fluff. I hope that you enjoy this little bit of fun. It's also not very consistent with canon. I just hope to keep the characters true to themselves. That being said, read, enjoy and review!! Please review!! Your feedback is extremely gratifying.  
  
The Best Laid Plans  
  
By deemarie  
  
Little Sister  
  
3 March  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I know that it's been a while since I've written, and I am truly sorry about that. But you remember what NEWTs were like. I have hardly any time to myself. Between the mounds of homework and Quidditch practice (By the way, we're so far ahead in points we don't even have to play our last game, Hurrah Griffindor!), well, you know how it is.  
  
I hope you are enjoying Quidditch. Say hello to Oliver for me. Did he just die when you showed up for practice the first day? I know you're just a reserve right now but I have every confidence you'll prove yourself.  
  
Merlin, I just read what I wrote. I hope you haven't crumpled this up! I sound awful. Sorry about that.  
  
Look, the real reason I wanted to write was I'm in a bit of a bind. Ron is driving me crazy! At least once a week he sends Pig with a letter warning me about the sex crazed perverts here at Hogwarts. He questions everything I do. I'm afraid he's going to show up and start following me around!  
  
When Mum and Dad asked him to keep an eye on me after that awful Michael Connor incident, I never thought he would take it to heart like he has. First Hogsmeade weekend, last October, he showed up and totally spoiled the day for me. Colin and I wanted to have some fun (No, he is NOT my boyfriend) but Ron scared him off. Since then, no boy has even come close to asking me out.  
  
It's not that I'm interested in anyone at the moment. I really haven't like anyone since Michael Connor and I broke up. Even you know I made that remark about Dean Thomas just to get back at Ron. Dean is still in love with Padma Patil. Hermione wrote to tell me that they're getting married in a couple of years.  
  
I need to get Ron off my back. So I'm asking you and Hermione to help me. She's already agreed. She's trying to keep him distracted, but I don't think it's working anymore. I mean she practically threw herself at him (UGH! Just the thought of Ron snogging...). It worked for a while. You should have been at the Burrow at Christmas! But I suppose Ron's told you all about that.  
  
I had an idea. I hope you can help. Next Hogsmeade weekend is 16th March. Can you meet me at The Three Broomsticks? 'Mione is going to keep Ron out of the way. I just want to talk. I'll understand if you're too busy or if you don't want to get involved. Thanks anyway.  
  
Your "Little Sister",  
  
Ginny  
  
5 March  
  
Dear Little Sister,  
  
I'm fine. No worries! Jackman, our seeker took two bludgers to the back in our last match. He'll be out for two months. So, I'm not a reserve anymore. I'll send the family tickets, although we are playing the Cannons. Don't think Ron will like that.  
  
Oliver nearly fell off his broom when I walked out onto the pitch. But then he got this brilliant smile and flew down to welcome me. We've become really good friends. He's not so bad now that he's not Captain. I can actually talk to him without ending up talking about Quidditch for at least 10 minutes. (Oh, and he says Hi to you too.)  
  
Ron did tell me about Christmas. Hermione has really gotten under his skin. I mean more than she did at school. (And I agree, Ron snogging...ugh...and with Hermione no less...double UGH.) I mean I always knew they liked each other, and I always wanted them to be together, but somehow to me it's like watching brother and sister kiss! Don't worry; I'll pull myself together. They really do belong together.  
  
I'll be there on the 16th. I can't guarantee I'll be able to help, but it will be good to see you again. I know we haven't talked much, but I think it will be good to get to know you better. And anything I can do to help (shudder) bring Ron and Hermione together should be fun.  
  
Till the 16th,  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny was late. Harry would be very angry she just knew it. That is if he was still there. She hoped he was still there. She hoped he would accept her apology and explanation. She had been up too late last night. The transfiguration essay had taken far longer than she planned for. She had been so tired from Quidditch practice that she'd fallen asleep. It was after 11 when she woke and she had to finish. She was going to meet Harry the next day and Sloper had scheduled a long practice on Sunday so there would be no time to do this otherwise. It was after 1 when she finally got to bed.  
  
She was so tired she forgot to set her alarm. Cordellia Vanderjack had beaten her to the bathroom. So she had to wait. Why did it always take her so long in there? She had wanted to look just right for Harry. After all she was about to ask him to do something and she figured he would agree if she tried to look a bit more sophisticated. In the end, she hadn't the time so she put her hair in its usual flyaway ponytail and worn her black jeans and red turtleneck sweater. She was more comfortable in Muggle clothes, anyway.  
  
She was bolting down breakfast when Jack Sloper, the current Quidditch captain, and supreme dictator, she thought with annoyance, had come to her announcing that he'd managed to secure the pitch and she was expected to show for practice. She tried to put him off, but he had gotten angry. And that had set her temper flaring. He asked what was so important and she told him it wasn't his business. Oh yes it was he had insisted. It was already late so instead of staying and risking a row, she just got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
He wouldn't give up. He followed her out. Grabbing her arm and spinning her about he had insisted on knowing what was so important. She told him she was meeting someone in Hogsmeade, it was a long-standing appointment that she just had to keep. He called her a vile name. She was dumbfounded. Her mouth just hung open. Then he grabbed her and kissed her. Right there. In front of everyone! She slapped him.  
  
McGonnagal had been coming down the stairs at that precise moment. She was furious. Ginny and Sloper had been given detention and lost five points each. Well there went her perfect record. This year she had managed to say out of trouble and now it was ruined. Of course the only reason she had been in trouble the last three years was because of Harry, Ron and Hermione. But they had finished school and life had returned to normal since Harry had gotten rid of Voldemort.  
  
Ginny counted herself lucky to have gotten only detention. At first, McGonnagal had wanted to keep her from going to Hogsmeade. But Ginny had pleaded with her. It wasn't until she had to explain that she was meeting Harry that the professor had relented. Jack had turned beet red at that. Well she couldn't help it if he liked her she had never encouraged him. He would just have to deal with it.  
  
Ginny ran all the way to Hogsmeade. When she reached the High Street she had slowed to a walk. She needed to catch her breath and relax. This meeting with Harry was too important. Catching a view of herself in Gladrag's window, she sighed. She would never look like more than a child, ever. Well there's no help for it now. Best get to The Three Broomsticks and hope Harry was still there.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting patiently in a back booth of The Three Broomsticks. Ginny was late. He wasn't annoyed. He figured that she probably was delayed by something important. He knew what NEWT year was like. Even without the threat of Voldemort the pressures of preparing for exams and getting time for homework was difficult.   
  
He was enjoying his time here anyway. Madame Rosemerta must have said something to her patrons as she moved among them. No one had come over to his table or bothered him in any way at all. It had been a long time since he had been able to spend time in a public place and not be bothered. He made a mental note to send a thank you to the proprietor.  
  
He was absentmindedly staring out the front window when a flash of red darted past his line of sight. Good, she was finally here. He hadn't seen her since the train ride home from Hogwarts. His last glimpse of her had been her waving good-bye when he had left with Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley instead of the Dursley's.  
  
Bill had stayed in England after Voldemort's defeat. Gringott's had found him invaluable at their headquarters and enticed him to stay. So he and Remus had taken up residence in Grimmauld Place at Harry's insistence and the three of them shared.  
  
The Order had become a part of the Ministry and the new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, had asked Remus to head the Department. He gladly accepted and had settled into the job nicely. The Department of Mysteries was working on a cure for his lycanthropy and the potion they had developed for him kept his transformation to one night only. It was only a matter of time before they would find the cure.  
  
Harry had settled in. It was what he had needed. Bill and Remus had sensed that Harry was going to need their particular brand of friendship and sense of family. They had kept him from sinking into depression and anger. He was starting to feel himself again. He was happy. And now he was going to see Ginny again. Ginny who had always been able to make him smile. Ginny who had come to be his little sister.  
  
The door opened and she walked in, her face was red from the brisk March wind. Her hair was coming loose from its ponytail. She had lost that baby girl look. Harry was surprised. She looked around, and then spotted him. Her face lit up with a bright smile. Harry smiled back and stood up when she approached the table.   
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry I'm late," she said as she hugged him tightly. "There's just so much going on at school. Forgive me?" She stepped back.  
  
"Nothing to forgive, Gin," he said. "I had nothing to do today. I cleared my schedule for my little sister." He motioned for her to take a seat and caught Rosemerta's eye holding up his bottle of butterbeer. "You do want one, don't you?"  
  
"Thanks, I'm parched." They made small talk as they waited for their drinks. Harry had matured since she last saw him. His face had filled out; when she had hugged him she felt the muscles under his black shirt. Those shoulders were not padded and he had gotten taller. Well he was eating regularly and well. Ginny had read about the training regimens for professional Quidditch players. While she realized Harry would never be taller than he was now, she estimated 5' 11" that was good for a Seeker. He was still thin but well proportioned. She had always noticed his physical appearance, which was a leftover from all those years she had a crush on him. She finally got over him a long time ago. She hadn't really felt anything for any boy since she broke up with Michael. The boys her age were so immature and Ron was certainly making sure she didn't get the chance to meet anyone else.  
  
This was certainly a surprise for Harry. Ginny had grown up. She had gotten taller, shot up in fact. Harry wasn't tall himself, he barely made 5' 11", but Ginny surely hit 5' 7". When they had hugged he felt her slim but shapely body beneath the baggy red turtleneck. If she got that wild hair of hers under control and wore a little make-up she'd be a real heart breaker. Maybe Ron was right. If he could see her potential then surely the boys at school would see it. In a couple of years she would really turn out to be quite a beauty.  
  
Rosemerta had brought their drinks. Ginny was reaching into her pocket for a sickle or two. Harry held up his hand.  
  
"I'll get it, Ginny."  
  
"No, Harry. I've got the blunt. After all, I invited you."  
  
"It's okay, Gin. I want to do this."  
  
"Never look a gift horse in the mouth, I always say," she replied. "The next round is on me, though."  
  
"Sure." Harry paid for the drinks and Rosemerta walked away. "Now why don't you tell me this idea you have to get Ron to leave you alone."  
  
Well this was it! Ginny took a deep breath. What she was about to ask Harry to do was shocking enough for her, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
"Okay, but promise to hear me out before you make any decision."  
  
"Alright. This had better be good, Ginny."  
  
"As I said in my letter, Ron is driving me crazy. For some reason he thinks every boy in school is out to...to...well, get me in bed." Ginny began to blush furiously. Harry smiled. "Now I ask you, Harry, who would want me? I'm not really pretty. I'm scrawny and if I could ever get my hair to lie flat, it would be a miracle. Most of the time I'm in school robes, which aren't very flattering or Quidditch robes, which you certainly know are clean and neat for about 10 minutes. So I'm either in hand-me-down robes or desperately in need of a shower. Not exactly a pretty picture.  
  
"Yet Ron thinks I'm some sort of temptress. He keeps sending me very graphic owl posts about the evils of sex. Or he shows up at the most unwanted times. I just want him to leave me alone."  
  
"Have you told this to Ron?"  
  
"A million times, Harry. He just won't listen. I never should have made that remark about Dean. I guess this is really my own fault."  
  
"You know Ron's only doing this because he loves you."  
  
"I know. But it's suffocating."  
  
"So you asked Hermione to keep him distracted."  
  
"Well I knew she liked him. I was really just giving her a reason to go after him. Believe me, I wasn't asking her to do something she wasn't already contemplating."  
  
"And it worked."  
  
"To a point. But after they...well, you know," she blushed again. "You do know, don't you?" Harry smiled again.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"That set him off even worse. So I thought, what could I do to get Ron out of my hair and back to Hermione, where he belongs. That's when it hit me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, if I were seeing someone who he approved of..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Now, Harry, hear me out. I got over you a long time ago. And you never saw me that way. You know Ron wants us to get together. He trusts you. All we need to do is kind of spend a little time together, you know, just a couple of Hogsmeade weekends, maybe you could show Ron a couple of letters I could write. He might relax and later we could tell him we broke up. We won't stage a big scene; we could just say it didn't work because of your Quidditch schedule and my schoolwork. We could still remain friends. It would only be for about 3 months or so.  
  
"I know it's asking a lot, and you don't have to. I mean if you already have a girl friend I'll understand. I'll just have to find another way. But I'd be eternally grateful if you could do this for me. It wouldn't be that hard to do really. I mean we do like each other, and sometimes I clean up pretty well. We could just pull this off.  
  
"Will you do this for me, Harry? For your little sister?" 


	2. Act 1

The Best Laid Plans...  
  
By deemarie  
  
Act 1  
  
20 March  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Please don't think I forgot about what you asked me to do last Saturday. I really have been thinking about this. I got in touch with Hermione. Don't be angry. I just wanted to see if Ron was really as bad as you say. I never mentioned your plan. Hermione can keep a secret, but you know how they argue and I'm afraid she might let something slip.  
  
Well, it's even worse than you thought. Ron's put out the word, through Colin Creevy, that if even a whisper about you and another boy gets out, there will be six rather large frightening wizards paying a visit to Hogwarts. Not that your brothers would agree, but Fred and George just might do it for a bit of fun. I wouldn't like to give them any chance to cause more mischief at school.  
  
So, Sis (hope you don't mind the nickname) I'll give you a hand. Don't worry. I don't have a girl friend. Who's had the time?  
  
By the way, Ginny, I happen to think that you are really quite pretty. You shouldn't downgrade yourself like that.  
  
Let me know when you want to start your little play!  
  
Your Big Brother,  
  
Harry  
  
21 March  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best. I'm going home for the Easter break. Can you arrange to come for the holiday? I thought we could begin then.  
  
Act 1 - Scene, the Burrow  
  
Harry arrives to spend the Holiday.  
  
He sees Ginny all cleaned up and starts to notice she isn't a little girl anymore.  
  
He feels out her overprotective brother, and the relationship begins!  
  
Think you can handle this? Hope so, because we have to be really convincing. Ron's not as thick as everyone thinks he is. Don't worry if this doesn't work. I'll make sure I take the blame.  
  
Thanks for saying I'm pretty. That's one of the things I like about you, Harry. You've always been kind. Are you sure your glasses aren't rose coloured?  
  
Love,  
  
Sis  
  
Ginny sat I front of her vanity checking how she looked. In the two weeks since Harry had agreed to help her, she had prepared for this day. Now she knew why Cordellia spent so long in the bathroom. She was muggle-born and had brought her fashion magazines to Hogwarts. Ginny had pinched a couple from her collection and studied them closely. She practiced putting on the make-up. It really wasn't so hard. And Ginny found she was good at it. She learned what colours to use to enhance her eyes and just how much blush to put on so she would look natural. She found that peaches, copper and bronze coloured lip tints worked best for her. Even she had to admit her lips looked kissable.  
  
It was her hair that was the problem. No matter what she did it wouldn't do what she wanted. In desperation she approached Cordellia for advice. She was afraid of being laughed at. It turned out Cordellia was dying to give Ginny advice. She had always admired Ginny for her strength of character and had wanted to be her friend. The only reason she held back was because she knew how involved Ginny was in the war against You-know-who and feared she would be a distraction.  
  
So with Cordellia's help, Ginny was finally able to get her hair under control. She needed the right shampoo and conditioner. Ginny just used the same as her brothers, but it turned out that stuff dried out her hair. So scissors in hand, Cordellia trimmed the damaged ends and put Ginny on a regimen of treatments.  
  
Ginny liked her hair this length. She'd always kept her hair long, but it was too long. Cordellia trimmed it to just above her shoulders. She could still tie it back for Quidditch, but when worn loose, her hair fell in natural waves.  
  
As to her clothes, Ginny didn't own a single skirt or dress. She was much more comfortable in jeans and loose fitting shirts. Cordellia told her she should show off her figure, it really was quite good. Ginny had always thought herself too skinny and had no curves at all. But she really hadn't taken a good look at herself. Cordellia and Ginny were about the same size, so she gave Ginny some outfits that she wouldn't miss.  
  
Ginny had hinted that there was a boy back home she was interested in, how could she dress to impress? Cordellia had the perfect outfit for her. Ginny wasn't entirely comfortable in it, but it was casual enough not to arouse suspicion. She hoped Harry liked it. It would help if he thought she was a little pretty.  
  
But he already thought she was. He said so in his letter. When had he noticed that? If he had said that to her when she was 13, Ginny would have danced with joy. She was so in love with Harry then. What a silly git she had been. She was older and wiser now. Boys just weren't worth it. They either ignored you (like Harry did for the four years she had had that silly crush) or used you (like Michael did).   
  
No, she wasn't going to give her heart away to any boy. She had plenty of time for boys later. She would get through the rest of this year and then she wanted to start a writing career. There were lots of stories rocketing around in her head. She had shown a couple of them to Professor McGonnagal. The professor had said she had talent. Once she got herself published, then she would think about beginning a relationship with someone.  
  
Her mother's squeal of delight signaled Ginny that Harry had arrived. She would give him 5 minutes and then she would make her entrance. She put the finishing touches on her make-up and brushed her hair. She was right. She did clean up well. With a last look in her mirror, she smoothed her skirt then turned to her door. Curtain up, Ginny.  
  
Harry was sitting in his favorite spot at the Weasley's kitchen table. It had been too long since he had last been here. He hadn't realized how much he missed this place. He was glad Ginny talked him into coming. He felt a little guilty about what they were going to do to Ron, but he really was getting carried away playing protector. Ginny was old enough to take care of herself. It was time for Ron to move on.  
  
The subject of his musings was sitting across from him. Gloating, he was. The Cannon's had beaten Puddlemere by just 10 points. The whole team had been a bit off in their play and Puddlemere was behind. Harry saw the snitch and figured a tie was better than a loss. Right before Harry's had grasped the snitch, seconds actually, one of the Cannon's chasers had slipped the Quaffle past Oliver. Harry's momentum couldn't be checked and before he could stop himself, he had grabbed the golden ball. Such were the fortunes of the game. Harry couldn't get angry with Ron. It wasn't often that the Cannons won. So Harry let Ron have his moment.  
  
He heard Ginny's footstep on the stair. I guess we're on now, thought Harry. Let's hope this goes well. He turned to look. Ginny had stopped on the stair to adjust the strap on her sandal. All Harry could see of her at this point was her legs. And the legs he saw were shapely and firm. They seemed to go on forever. Wow! he thought. She continued down the steps. Harry had been leaning back; the front legs of the chair were off the floor. When Ginny turned on the landing and he finally saw her, the legs of the chair hit the floor hard.  
  
She said she cleaned up pretty well, but that was putting it mildly. She was wearing a very short, and this was very short, rose coloured denim skirt that slung low over her hips. Her top, a pale pink tee, didn't quite meet the skirt and a strip of skin showing her navel was very exposed. When he had hugged her in The Three Broomsticks he had thought she was shapely, but he had no idea she had filled out so well. The neckline of the tee while not too low accentuated her long neck. She wore the familiar ponytail but nothing escaped the band and the ends curled nicely. Her make-up (she was actually wearing make-up) wasn't overdone; she looked as if the sun had kissed her cheeks lightly. The overall effect was...just WOW! If she weren't Ron's sister, well he would probably consider going after her for real.  
  
Oh Harry, Ginny thought, you are perfect. I wonder how long you had to practice that look. It's just what I wanted. She looked at Ron. He was eyeing Harry. His eyes had narrowed. She better speak up now or Harry would be in trouble.  
  
"Harry!" she said. "Good to see you. It's been much too long." She walked over and gave him a sisterly hug. "You're doing great," she whispered in his ear. That brought Harry back to his senses.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny, much too long to be away. How's school?" She made an offhand remark and then said good-bye and went out into the garden. So far, so good. Harry seems to be a better actor than I thought. You would think he actually thought I was beautiful. Way to go! That look on Ron's face was priceless. Ginny smiled. This just might work.  
  
It was just so unexpected, that was it. The last time they had spent any time together she had been no more than a child. A little girl. It was just the shock of realizing she wasn't a kid anymore. She's 17 now. Of course she's changed. For Merlin's sake, she's like a little sister to you. You, Harry Potter are a perv! Yeah, but she is really pretty. No not just pretty, beautiful. Maybe Ron's right. She is a temptation. Look at how he was reacting to her. No, she's Ginny. It's just that he hadn't had any kind of relationship for such a long time.  
  
Hold on, Harry. She's fair game, after all she really isn't your sister. No, Harry, get yourself under control. You've got a part to play. She really needs your help. You did promise to help. Wait a minute, what if he...Do you think...Harry started to hyperventilate.   
  
He knew Ginny had gotten over him a long time ago. But she did say she liked him. They did get along. Maybe if he did this right, she might become interested in him again. It wouldn't hurt to try. It would probably convince Ron even better. It was a safe way to explore this. Ginny wouldn't suspect a thing, and if it turned out to be just his raging hormones (which it probably was) then he would be able to back away without hurting her.  
  
He didn't see Ginny again until lunch. She sat right across the table from him. Where did she learn to toss her head like that? When she did, her hair caressed her neck and Harry suddenly found that he wanted his fingers to be doing that. She took a fork full of salad and there was a tiny drop of dressing on the corner of her lip. She flicked it with her tongue. Harry's mouth went dry. He wanted to do that.  
  
He quickly took a sip of juice. He better stop thinking of this. Ginny looked at him, a sweet smile on her face. Then she looked away. Oh brother, Harry thought, I am in trouble. Ginny is trouble, trouble with a capital T. Why did I ever agree to do this?  
  
Molly asked Ron to go to the village after lunch to pick up a few things for her. He wanted Harry to come. Harry begged off. He was kind of tired. He would just wait here for Ron to get back. There that should help Ginny's cause. He made sure he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye so Ron could see. Harry braced himself. Ron would either agree or punch him senseless. Ron had always been taller than Harry and now he had a good stone or two on him in weight. That punch would hurt.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, then at Ginny, then back at Harry. There was the faintest trace of a smile at the corner of his mouth. Ok, he would see him later. Harry slowly let out the breath he was holding. Success!  
  
Half an hour later, as Harry sat in Ron's room on the camp bed where he was kipping for the week, contemplating Ginny's navel and that sweet strip of skin, she burst in on him.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she shouted and she sat next to him on the bed. "You're priceless! Did you see Ron's face when I made my entrance? How long did you practice that look you gave me? This is really going to work! I know it." Her hip brushed his and the room got about 10 degrees warmer.  
  
"Uh...Thanks."  
  
"I think when Ron gets back he should have to come and find us. We should go down to the brook. It will all be so innocent but deliciously suspicious."  
  
"Ginny, when did you learn all of this? How did you learn all of this?"  
  
"Well one of my dorm mates, Cordellia, has some books." She blushed. It made her freckles dance. "Some silly Muggle romance novels. They've made the rounds. I read some of them. They really are drivel, but they're kind of fun." Harry blanched. Hermione had told him about some of those books. She had her own collection. Harry had seen a couple on her kitchen table. It struck him odd to find something other than a textbook or some musty old tome in her humongous collection of books. When he asked what they were, she told him, graphically. Did Ginny...  
  
"You're not planning on acting those out?"  
  
"Of course not, Harry." She was giggling. "Can you imagine me and you doing that? God, it would be incest, Harry. You are such a perv! I don't even want to kiss you, not even if that would solve my problem with Ron." That hurt, Harry thought. That really hurt. Did she think he couldn't kiss? You know, Ginny, before this week is up, I'm going to make you change your mind. 


	3. Tickle Fight

The Best Laid Plans...  
  
By deemarie  
  
Tickle Fight  
  
Harry,  
  
BRAVO!  
  
Sis  
  
She had slipped him the note before she went to bed. He pocketed it and had gone to the bathroom to read it. It was the only place he could go without Ron glued to his side. His lip curled up. Bravo, eh? Ginny, before this week is up you'll be saying that about me and not just my acting.   
  
Ginny was smiling. She hugged her pillow tighter. It had only been one day and already the plan was working. Harry, where did you learn to act? You really should be treading the boards, not riding a broomstick. You're a born actor!  
  
She had to admit though, that it was nice to have Harry's attention. It was nice to have any boy's attention. It had been so long. Maybe she should start paying a little more attention to the boys at school. She shouldn't be so shy. Sure a couple of guys had hurt her, well one did - Michael - that prat. Harry hadn't done it intentionally. He never really liked her. She just had a crush. He liked Cho Chang. Of course he wouldn't notice her. Plain, scrawny Ginny. Way-too-many-freckles, Ginny. She could never compete with Cho's exotic look. Cho had a figure! Cho had long sleek dark hair. Cho was older, more experienced. Oh well, the past is the past. Thank goodness she woke up before she became a stalker!  
  
Today though...it was really nice. They went down to the brook and talked. They talked about a lot of things. Some of it was fun, reminiscing about school. Some of it was dark. They had been through a lot. She told him about wanting to be a writer. And he liked the idea.  
  
"I have so many stories bottled up inside me, Harry. I feel like...like a bottle of champagne, just waiting for the cork to pop, then all these stories will come bubbling out of me. I'm scared there won't be enough ink and parchment to get it all down."  
  
"Have you written anything yet?"  
  
"Just some light stuff. It's not really very good. Not yet."  
  
"I'd like to read some of it." She turned to him.  
  
"You would?" He nodded. "You wouldn't say you liked them just because I wrote it? I would want you to be honest. Brutally if you have to be."  
  
"I would be totally objective, Gin. Those stories are too important to you."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." They talked some more. He teased her, she teased him right back. Then they sat for a while just watching the play of the water over the stones. Ginny felt something tickle the back of her neck. She swatted it. She felt it again, she grabbed for it. Harry had taken a leaf and was running it along the nape of her neck.  
  
Ginny pounced. Before he knew it he was on his back, Ginny half draped across him, she was tickling his sides. Caught off guard, Harry was beside himself. She was the mistress of tickling. She knew just how much pressure to apply and just where to use it. The hollow of his hip, where the waistband of his jeans had slipped from was her prime target. He was gasping for air; laughing so hard tears were running down his face. He had just about all he could take.   
  
Mustering his strength he grabbed her by the waist and heaved himself over her. Ginny knew he had his target picked already, just where he wanted his assault to start. That strip of skin right above her waistband. Ginny was squealing, trying to beg him to stop, but the words wouldn't come out.  
  
"Say it, Gin. Beg for me to stop. I can't hear you. Scream!" Then suddenly, Harry was yanked off her.  
  
"What are you doing to my sister!" Ginny had never seen Ron turn quite that shade of red before.  
  
"Nothing, Ron, honest!" Harry was panting. There was a look of terror on his face. This was the man who had braved Voldemort and won and now he was cringing at the feet of her brother. Oh this was just so good!  
  
"Ron," she shouted. "For Merlin's sake, it was just a tickle fight! Bloody hell, how many times have done that!"  
  
"But Harry is not your brother!"  
  
"Sod off, Ron! He is too!" And she kicked him in the shin then fled back into the house. The boys had stayed out for a long time after that. When they got back Harry had winked at her. This was working! She fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
Harry was lying awake listening to Ron snore, blissfully. The events of the day played out in his mind.  
  
Ron had grabbed his ankle and hopped about three steps before landing in the grass. Harry was laughing without trying to let Ron see. It was as painful as Ron's shin must feel. And it wasn't succeeding.  
  
"Stop laughing, Harry. It's not funny."  
  
"Oh, but it is, Ron." Ron raised the cuff of his pant and pulled down his sock.  
  
"Look, it's gonna leave a mark."  
  
"You deserved it, Ron. You really are being a git. She's a big girl now."  
  
"I know! That's why I've got to protect her."  
  
"From me?"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Harry! I saw the way you were looking at her." Okay, Harry, he thought, here goes. This is for Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were ogling her." Harry tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"I was what?"  
  
"Staring, undressing her with your eyes, drooling..."  
  
"Stop, Ron!"  
  
"Well, you were."  
  
"Okay, so I looked at her. She is kind of pretty."  
  
"Harry, this is me you're talking to."  
  
"Okay, you want the truth?" Ron nodded. "Then you have to promise you won't hit me."  
  
"I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Yes, you would. I have two pretty near dislocated shoulders to prove it." Harry rotated each one, exaggerating the stiffness.  
  
"Okay! I won't hit you. Now, give me the truth."  
  
"She's more than pretty. I think she's beautiful. When I saw her today, coming down the stairs, well, I guess my heart stopped. Ron, I think I'd like the chance to get to know her, and maybe see if she would consider going out with me." Harry was a stunned as Ron at what he just said; he meant it. Every word. It wasn't acting.  
  
"I can't do that if you are hanging all over her," Harry continued. "You've got to give her some space. Why are you so determined to keep her from growing up?"  
  
"You can blame Fred and George for that."  
  
"What do the twins have to do with it?" Ron sighed. He looked around.  
  
"We were right here. It was last summer, just before you came for your birthday. We all went swimming. Ginny had gotten a new bathing suit. They hadn't seen her in a while. Fred said he couldn't believe it; Ginny had a figure. George watched her dive in, then he whispered to Fred that..." Ron gulped hard.  
  
"What, what did George say?"  
  
"He said, he didn't know I was close enough to hear. He said it looked like Ginny was going to..." How red could Ron get? "Going to get laid this year. And that it was about time she grew up." Harry's jaw dropped open.   
  
"George said that! About his own sister?"  
  
"Well that was pretty much my reaction. Fred's too! But George, well we all know he's always been a bit too randy, just laughed it off. He said we all have to grow up sometime and Ginny, of all of us was the most passionate. Her emotions were always right there, just below the surface. Give her the right boy, the right setting, and wham, bam, thank you ma'am! We'll have a brother-in-law before you know it.  
  
"You know what, Harry? George was right. Look at what she felt about you for all those years. 'Mione felt sorry for her, but she told me, if you had given Gin even the slightest consideration, well you really would have been a member of this family. That's why I was so upset about Michael Connor."  
  
"You don't think..." Harry tried really hard to remember if Ginny had ever had the chance to be alone with Connor.  
  
"No, she never let him get that close to her."  
  
"How do you know?" Is that jealousy you feel, Potter?  
  
"'Mione. They're pretty good friends. She would have told 'Mione."  
  
"How do you know she hasn't done anything since she went back to school."  
  
"Well, 'Mione would know. I asked her. Not if Ginny had done the nasty, not right out, but if she was interested in anyone."  
  
"Is she?" Harry just had to know.  
  
"No. 'Mione thinks Ginny's sworn off men, for a while. She said that Connor really hurt her feelings. And I thought it best if we kept it that way. So I started my campaign to keep Ginny innocent."  
  
"You don't trust her? Your own sister?"  
  
"It's not precisely that I don't trust her. Don't you remember half the talk that used to go on in the showers at school, Harry? Basically we all talked about sex, Quidditch, sex, homework, sex, exams and sex. If she really were your sister, wouldn't you do the same?" Harry thought about it. Granted he didn't live here, wasn't around Ginny 24-7. But somehow he knew, despite her temperament, that Ginny did have a sensible head on her shoulders.  
  
"You know, Ron, she may have the Weasley temperament, but I think you should give her more credit. We talked a bit before you so rudely interrupted us. She's got plans for her life. I don't think boys are a part of that right now.  
  
"Let me be completely honest with you, Ron. I don't want to jump her bones. I just want the chance to get to know her. You're right; she has grown up. When I think about all the stuff we've been through...ever since Sirius died... Ginny has been a good friend, and I have thought about her as a sister. But there's something more to her, something really deep.  
  
"I want you to know right now, Ron. I would never hurt her. Not intentionally. I will be circumspect and respectful. But I would like the chance to see if there's something there. I can't do that if you are constantly watching her. Would you back off, give us some space?"  
  
"You really mean that, don't you, Harry?" Harry gulped. Ginny was going to kill him. He couldn't lie to Ron.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something, Ron. You've got to keep you temper though." Ron looked at Harry with a puzzled expression, but he nodded. "You see, Ginny sent me a note last month..."  
  
He did have to tackle Ron after he told him. Harry was surprised that he was able to keep Ron pinned to the ground. Quidditch training was paying off. But Harry held him there until Ron calmed down.  
  
"Don't tell Ginny you know. Okay? Let's just let this play out. I'll tell her when the moment's right. I have a feeling she'll be okay with it. I don't think she'll hex me, even if she did, it wouldn't be as bad for me as it would be for you. She might do some permanent damage to you. Don't think 'Mione would appreciate that." They both laughed at that. They went back to the house.  
  
Harry told Ron to wait until morning to apologize to Ginny. It would be better that way. A new day and a fresh start. He thought about the note again. Yes, Ginny, I do deserve that Bravo. But not for the reason you think. 


	4. On The Road

The Best Laid Plans...  
  
By deemarie  
  
On The Road  
  
Sis,  
  
Act 1 is finished. Curtain down. I talked to Ron. Don't be surprised if he talks to you this morning. I mean act surprised, but well...  
  
Listen, Ron's not entirely to blame for all this. George really is the culprit. Maybe sometime later we can plan something truly evil to get him.  
  
Anyway the path is clear. Ron won't bother us. I think we can spend some time together. If we're going to do this right, we really need to spend some time alone, don't you think?  
  
You know, Gin, I think I will really enjoy getting to know you. I liked talking to you out by the brook. I'm sorry I never took the time to talk to you before. It's not that I'm trying to make excuses but with everything that happened over the last few years, I was too wrapped up in myself to see that you are just too interesting not to know. I really want to be your friend.  
  
Harry  
  
She found the note under her door, after coming back from the bathroom. Ginny read the last paragraph of Harry's note three times. She reached under her mattress and pulled out her journal. She always wrote her deepest thoughts down. It helped her sort through things. She could tell these were thoughts she needed to write out, to examine later.  
  
He really wants to get to know me? Now he wants to be my friend? Oh Merlin, wasn't their timing terrible. Too bad, Harry. Why couldn't you have said this to me 3 years ago? It would have spared me so much heartache. I really am over you. Oh well, at least I get a friend out of all of this. Once this is over, maybe we can find someone who will really appreciate you, Harry. You really do deserve it.  
  
I'm not what you need. Not really. You need someone spectacular. Someone who can make you laugh, someone who can make you forget all the bad things. I would remind you of the past. You need to move on, so do I.  
  
Now why did I just think that? I'm not living in the past. I've tried to move forward. That's what Michael was all about. Getting over you. He may have been a jerk, but I proved to myself that I didn't have feelings for you anymore. Okay, at first when he kissed me, I used to wonder if that was how your lips would feel, but I got past that. Michael was a really good kisser.   
  
Sometimes in the DA meetings when you paid all that attention to Cho, I did feel a little jealous, but I really didn't have the right to be. After a while it didn't hurt to see you with her. You looked so beautiful together.  
  
I wish you had found somebody after her. Someone who could have helped you through your grief over Sirius. At least you had Ron and Hermione. But I sensed that incredible loneliness you were feeling. I felt it too. I couldn't intrude. You've always been a private person to the rest of us, Harry. You only ever let Ron and Hermione close. And for a while you didn't even let them in. Did you know I cried for you? But at least they got you through your grief. You really are a better person now, Harry. I will be happy to be your friend.  
  
Ginny glanced through the pages. She had begun keeping this journal when she was 13. At first she was really scared to do this. After all, it was writing in a journal that had gotten her into trouble when she was 11. Her next year at Hogwarts was really a trial for her. She was even scared of writing essays for homework. Then when Remus had used a Bogart in her class and her fear had been putting pen to paper...  
  
Remus had talked to her about that. He had given her her first journal. The only way to get over her fear had been to face it head on. She tried. She showed him her first tentative entries. He was honest with her. They were terrible. Then he suggested that she start writing out her thoughts first, stories could come later. So she did, and the more she wrote, the better she felt. She had quite a little collection of journals now. There were four completely filled books sitting on top of her dresser.  
  
This one had only a few pages left. She needed to get another. She got up and checked her moneybox. Good there was enough for a new one. She would go into the village today and buy another. She would ask Harry to come with her. That would go along with her plan. Now what to wear?  
  
"So what did Ron say to you," Harry asked as they walked down the road into Ottery St. Catchpole. The corner of Ginny's mouth drew up into a small smile.  
  
"Well he apologized for being such a prat. He said that he should have realized that you are like a brother to me. He was sorry that he's been so awful to me lately. He just didn't want me to grow up yet. He was afraid I couldn't look out for myself."  
  
"So that's why he was rubbing his other shin."  
  
"Yeah, I asked if that felt like I couldn't take care of myself. I'd tell you what he said, but I'm too much of a lady to repeat his exact language, but you get the idea." They laughed and walked on. Ginny gave a little squeal and ran ahead. There was a dog bounding down the road toward her. She stopped and crouched down and began to pet it. The dog obviously knew her; he was slathering her with his tongue, his tail wagging rapidly.  
  
The sunlight set the gold strands in her hair glittering. Harry took all of her in. Today she was wearing a light green halter sundress. It wasn't as short as her outfit from yesterday, but it still afforded a rather good glimpse of leg. You could tell she was athletic but the muscles in her legs and arms (would her arms feel wonderful around his neck?) had the appearance of being soft and inviting. The dress clung to her curves, accentuating the flair of her hips. The skirt swung flirtatiously when she swayed her hips as she walked.  
  
She was tan and tawny and she smelled delicious. She smelled like peaches and cream. All he wanted to do was see if she tasted as sweet. It took all of his control not to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her.  
  
The owner of the dog appeared. A boy of about 10 vaulted over the stonewall that ran the length of the road.  
  
"So that's why Rex took off like that. I should have known. Hey Ginny!" The blond boy crouched down next to Ginny and began to rub the dog's side.  
  
"Hiya, Marcus. Having a good holiday?" She smiled her greeting. Harry wished he could get that smile from her.  
  
"S'okay, I guess. You?  
  
"Fine. It's just fine."  
  
"I guess Ron's stopped riding you?"  
  
"Well for a while at least." Harry had finally caught up to them. "Marcus, this is my friend, Harry." The boy's eyes widened a little when he looked up at Harry. He smiled, but it wasn't a big one and said hello. Harry greeted him.  
  
"Is this 'the Harry'?" Ginny blushed and nodded. "Ginny! You said you were over him! He used to make you cry! Why are you here with him?" Ginny's jaw dropped. I used to make her cry, Harry thought.  
  
"Marcus, that was a long time ago, and you shouldn't say things that people tell you to keep secret!" Marcus looked as if he were going to cry.  
  
"Sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to do that. But you used to be so sad when anybody mentioned him. I didn't think." She put her arm around the boy.  
  
"It's okay, Marcus. I'm not really angry. Just remember to think before you speak, okay?" He nodded. "You better get back to your Da now. He's doing better, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he stopped crying about Mum, but he still misses her. So do I. I did actually talk in school before the break though. I think I'm getting better, too. Thanks for being there for me, Ginny."  
  
"Any time, Marcus. Write to me soon. Your letters always cheer me up." She gave him a peck on the cheek and the boy stood. He patted his leg and Rex was instantly at his side. With a running leap, the boy vaulted the low wall again, Rex at this heels and together they took off across the pasture. Ginny watched them go.   
  
Harry tried to put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. She shrugged him off, she wouldn't look at him. She started down the road.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" He trotted after her. "Ginny, come on. Talk to me." She wouldn't answer. "Are we going to be friends or not?" That stopped her. "I never knew I made you cry."  
  
"I was just a child, Harry. A kid with a crush. You hardly ever talked to me. You let Ron chase me away. You liked Hermione better than me. You loved Cho. It broke my heart." She looked up at him. Her eyes glistened. There were tears there, but being the brave Griffindor she was, she held them off. "I'm over it. I'm past it, and I'm over you. But it still isn't a happy memory."  
  
"I'm sorry I made you cry. If I had known I wouldn't have let you hurt so much."  
  
"Would you? Would you have done anything differently, Harry? I don't think so. There were other things on your mind. I wasn't that important. I'll never be that important.  
  
"Maybe we should just stop this charade. Tell Ron everything and be done with it. I shouldn't have asked you to do this. Maybe you should go and find some girl who you deserve. It's not me, and it never will be. Thanks for trying to help me though. It was fun while it lasted." She ran. She had to get away. There was a break in the wall ahead, an entrance to the pasture. She took it and kept on running.  
  
Harry watched her run from him. He was too stunned. Ginny didn't think she was important? Had he done that to her? Hurt her so badly that she didn't think she was worthy of even his friendship? He took off after her. How many times had he felt the same way when he was growing up? He had done to Ginny, what the Dursley's had done to him. Well this was going to change, and right now!  
  
Ginny was fast. She was far ahead of him. But Harry was faster. He always had been quick. He was catching up to her. She glanced back over her shoulder; he was getting closer. Ginny put on a burst of speed. So did Harry. They were skirting the edge of a copse of trees. Ginny looked over her shoulder again. Her foot caught a root and she went tumbling down.   
  
Her athletic reflexes took over. She tucked and rolled and came to her feet. The moment she put her weight on her right ankle, she saw stars and fell down writhing in pain. Harry was at her side moments later.  
  
"Ginny! Are you okay?" She shook her head no. She was sitting up holding her ankle, there were tears running down her face.  
  
"My ankle, I've sprained my ankle," she sobbed. Harry reached out to check it. She tried to back away.  
  
"Let me check it, Ginny. It could be broken." He looked up at her. "Please?" She let go and Harry gently placed his hands on her. She gasped as he moved it, but it didn't seem broken. It was starting to swell. She would never be able to walk home. He went to pick her up.  
  
"Just conjure something, Harry."  
  
"Can't, there are muggles about. I'll just have to carry you." She knew he was right. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her. She laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so good in his arms. They had been walking for a while in silence.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ginny. About everything. You know you were wrong about me. I would have done things differently. Everyone is important. You are important, Ginny. You have things to say. You want to write. When we get back, I'd like to read what you have to say. I want to know what you think about things, how you feel about them." She hadn't said a word. Was she listening?  
  
He stopped. She raised her eyes to his. He walked over to the wall and set her down upon it. Then he took both of her hands in his.  
  
"I have a confession to make. Ever since we met in The Three Broomsticks in March, you haven't been far from my thoughts. I meant every word I said in my letters. I think you are very pretty. I do want to get to know you. I want to end the charade too. But no for the reason you think.  
  
"You keep saying that you're over me. I don't want you to be over me. I don't think you ever were over me. I want to give us a chance. Can we give us a chance? Please, Ginny? I don't want you to be my sister. I want you to be more."  
  
Ginny was too stunned to speak. She just kept staring into those vivid green eyes. Drowning in their sincere depths. Could she do this? Had she really ever gotten over him? Was that why no other boy had caught her fancy?  
  
"What if this doesn't work, Harry? I don't ever want to hurt again."  
  
"We'll have to take that chance, Ginny. I want to take that chance. Do you?" He let go of her hands. He brought them up to her face. He cupped her cheeks and gently brought his lips to hers.  
  
10 June  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
It has been too long since I've seen your smiling face. Well, actually that's not entirely true. I see it every night in my dreams. But I can't wait until I see you standing right in front of me. Just two more weeks and you'll be done at Hogwarts. Quidditch season is almost over. I'll have a nice long break before we go back for training. The thing is, I don't know if I want to go back.  
  
Now close your mouth, dear heart. I know what you're thinking. I love playing Quidditch; I'm so bloody good at it.  
  
Well the fact is; it's not the game I love so much as it is the flying. That's the real thrill of it for me. Since we've been together, I've been doing a lot of thinking. (Imagine that, me thinking - not too unusual, is it? I can just hear you mother, "There he goes again, closing up.") Quidditch is a great sport, and I do like to play, but all the traveling and being away from you is not good. When I had to cancel our visit last Hogsmeade weekend, well I know it broke your heart. (Did you have to send that Howler, though?)  
  
One of the good things that happened because of Quidditch was all the kids we got to meet. We did visit a lot of hospitals and centers for children with problems. I felt so good after those visits. Like I had done something worthwhile.  
  
I really don't need to work, actually. Between my parents' inheritance and Sirius', I've quite an impressive income. Bill's been a great help with investments, so I'm rather well off. So, I've been thinking about starting a charitable foundation, quitting Quidditch and using whatever resources I can to help kids. You think that's my 'saving people thing' as Hermione would say?  
  
So what do you think, Gin. Think I can make a go of it? Think you might want to have a go at it with me?  
  
All my love,  
  
Harry  
  
13 June  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
Are you kidding? Of course you could make a go of it. Of course I'll be right by your side! Whatever you decide to do, I'll be there.  
  
Ever since that afternoon when I sprained my ankle and you asked me to risk my heart, I've never looked back. Okay, I know this hasn't been easy. We are too long apart, but our letters have been wonderful. They make me feel that you're right here with me.  
  
I'm sorry about the Howler. Blame my wicked Weasley temperament. And you did make it up to me. All those owls, all those roses, I've made some lovely sachets for my dorm mates and myself.  
  
But seriously, Harry, I've been thinking too. You were right; I never really was over you. What started as a crush all those years ago, has changed. I've grown, Harry, so have my feelings. As I said earlier whatever you decide to do, I'll be there.  
  
All my love, too,  
  
Ginny. 


End file.
